<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaizoku by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510021">Kaizoku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In qualche modo era come se l’essere così restio sulla propria famiglia fosse qualcosa che lo teneva distante, e lui invece voleva sapere ogni cosa di Yuri, anche quelle spiacevoli, come se fosse alla costante ricerca di modi di sentirlo più suo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaizoku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Kaizoku ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuya gli stava correndo dietro ormai da dieci minuti buoni, e si domandava quando il più piccolo avesse effettivamente intenzione di fermarsi.</p><p>Se l’aveva, poi.</p><p>Si sentiva maledettamente in colpa in quel momento. Era da settimane che faceva notare a Yuri che ogni volta che ne avevano la possibilità andavano ad Osaka dalla sua famiglia, mentre lui non l’aveva mai portato a Shizuoka dalla sua.</p><p>Yuya conosceva a malapena la madre di Yuri dai tempi degli Hey! Say! 7, e affatto il padre. Non che fosse qualcosa per cui spasimasse, ma con il passare del tempo aveva sviluppato una forte curiosità nei confronti di quella famiglia.</p><p>Yuri non ne parlava quasi mai.</p><p>Di tanto in tanto tirava fuori qualche aneddoto che li riguardava risalente a quando era bambino, ma mai più di quello.</p><p>Non gli diceva mai nulla quando lo chiamavano, non gli raccontava niente quelle rare volte in cui tornava a Shizuoka, da solo, non gli diceva mai niente di niente, e lui si era sempre domandato il perché.</p><p>Quel giorno aveva finalmente capito il perché, ma non se ne sentiva affatto sollevato.</p><p>Il giorno prima Yuri gli aveva detto quasi casualmente che se proprio ne aveva così tanta voglia avrebbero potuto passare la giornata a Shizuoka dai suoi, e Yuya ne era stato davvero felice.</p><p>In qualche modo era come se l’essere così restio sulla propria famiglia fosse qualcosa che lo teneva distante, e lui invece voleva sapere ogni cosa di Yuri, anche quelle spiacevoli, come se fosse alla costante ricerca di modi di sentirlo più suo.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che quello che era partito con l’idea di una cena a casa del suo fidanzato si sarebbe trasformato in una tortura cinese.</p><p>La prima sorpresa l’aveva avuta quando Yuri, quel pomeriggio pochi minuti prima di entrare in casa, l’aveva informato del fatto che i suoi genitori non avevano la minima idea del fatto che loro due stessero insieme.</p><p>E già lì Yuya aveva cominciato a dubitare della propria voglia di trovarsi lì.</p><p>Non aveva avuto il tempo di domandargli come diamine avesse fatto a nascondere ai propri genitori del fatto di stare con lui, del fatto che abitavano insieme – dèi! – che subito erano entrati, e lui non aveva potuto far altro che presentarsi come un amico.</p><p>Aveva chiacchierato con il padre del più e del meno, mentre Yuri rimaneva in silenzio sul divano, intervenendo solo se interpellato, e Yuya era ancora più confuso a quel punto. Non gli sembrava che l’uomo fosse così terribile da causare una simile idiosincrasia da parte del fidanzato.</p><p>Quando si erano messi a tavola tuttavia, la situazione era completamente cambiata.</p><p>Durante tutta la durata del pasto i genitori non avevano fatto altro che chiedere a Yuri del lavoro, di spronarlo a fare di più, di chiedergli ogni minimo dettaglio della sua vita professionale, non curandosi minimamente di nascondere un tono di totale disapprovazione.</p><p>Finito di mangiare si era alzato ed era uscito dalla porta sotto gli occhi increduli di Yuya, che non aveva potuto far altro che scusarsi più e più volte, inchinandosi a più riprese mentre lo seguiva.</p><p>Non aveva impiegato molto a raggiungerlo, ma riusciva a tenere difficilmente il suo passo.</p><p>Era arrabbiato, riusciva a vederlo dal modo in cui camminava e da come si muoveva a scatti, irritato.</p><p>Quando Yuya vide il mare in lontananza sperò che fosse quella la destinazione del più piccolo, e fu fortunato.</p><p>Yuri scese i pochi gradini che portavano alla spiaggia, arrivando poi al bagnasciuga e sedendosi direttamente sulla sabbia, lasciando poi che il suo sguardo si spostasse sul mare, senza soffermarsi su nessun punto in preciso.</p><p>Quando Yuya gli andò accanto, sedendoglisi vicino, parve sorprendersi; non impiegò tuttavia molto per distogliere l’attenzione da lui, tornando a rivolgerla al niente.</p><p>“Piccolo...” mormorò il più grande, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita. Non sapeva perché, ma si era aspettato che Yuri lo scostasse, cosa che invece per sua fortuna non accadde.</p><p>“Mi dispiace.” disse subito Yuri. “Se ti avessi spiegato prima come vanno le cose con i miei, forse non avresti insistito per venire comunque.” fece un sorriso triste, scuotendo le spalle. “È solo che mi sembravi così contento all’idea di conoscerli che io...” portò il dorso della mano al viso, asciugandosi gli occhi. “Non ti ho nemmeno voluto dire che non sapevano di noi fino a che tu non hai potuto farci più niente. È stato vigliacco da parte mia, scusa.”</p><p>Yuya sospirò, avvicinandosi di più e costringendolo a voltarsi, per poi abbracciarlo.</p><p>“Amore, non è colpa tua. È solo che, davvero, vorrei che durante tutto il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme me ne avessi parlato. Perché non...” fece una pausa, indeciso se fosse o meno il caso di dire ciò che aveva in mente. “Perché non riesci a fidarti di me?”</p><p>Chinen fece un sospiro esasperato, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Quanto sei stupido.” bofonchiò. “Non è vero che non mi fido di te. È solo che quando penso alla tua famiglia e a casa tua, e al modo in cui mi trattano i tuoi, a come mi fanno sentire parte della famiglia... se lo paragono alla situazione qui mi sento in difetto.” gli spiegò, con un filo di voce, e Yuya sentì come il cuore stringerglisi.</p><p>Non voleva che Yuri la pensasse in quel modo, non voleva che si sentisse a disagio per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpa. Soprattutto non con lui, al quale avrebbe invece potuto parlare di qualsiasi cosa.</p><p>“Piccolo, non devi sentirti così. E non devi pensare che io ti giudichi in nessun modo. Io so chi sei tu e so che ti voglio, non c’è altro che mi serva sapere e non c’è niente che mi possa fare dubitare di quello che provo per te. È per questa ragione che vorrei che me ne avessi parlato, perché non puoi tenerti tutto dentro. E se non ti sfoghi con me, allora con chi puoi farlo?”</p><p>Il più piccolo annuì brevemente, prima di sospirare e piegarsi su di un lato, poggiando la testa sul petto dell’altro e lasciando che lo cullasse lentamente fra le sue braccia, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul mare.</p><p>“Non  è che io non abbia voluto dir loro che stiamo insieme, Yuu.” iniziò a spiegare poi. “È solo che... quando ne ho avuto l’occasione? Se non si tratta di lavoro, a loro non interessa niente della mia vita. Non credo che per loro cambierebbe comunque qualcosa.” il suo tono di voce era calmo mentre parlava, ma improvvisamente gemette ad alta voce, lanciando un grido come per sfogarsi. “È frustrante. E da che io abbia memoria è sempre stato così. Ogni volta che ottenevo dei risultati avevo solo fatto il mio dovere, ogni volta che riuscivo a fare qualcosa mi sentivo dire che potevo riuscire a farlo meglio.” sospirò, per poi scrollare le spalle. “Non ho avuto un’infanzia molto divertente. Né molto lunga, se è per questo.” concluse.</p><p>A Yuya dispiaceva di quanto stava sentendo, eppure ne era in qualche modo affascinato.</p><p>Era come se man mano che Yuri parlava riuscisse a comprendere quei lati del suo carattere che non aveva mai compreso fino in fondo, come se finalmente capisse da cosa derivasse quel suo essere così schivo e così concentrato su ciò che riusciva ad ottenere.</p><p>Lo strinse più forte a sé quando lo vide rabbrividire, non sapeva se per il freddo o altre ragioni, chinandosi a baciargli una tempia.</p><p>“Yuri, guarda lì.” gli disse, indicando il cielo che cominciava a tingersi di un rosa chiaro, mescolato all’azzurro. Era uno scenario splendido, e persino il più piccolo parve esserne colpito, nonostante dovesse esserci abituato.</p><p>“È rosa.” disse, ridacchiando poi per il proprio commento.</p><p>“Lo so. Ma volevo dire... guarda il mare. Immagina, un giorno, di vedere un altro mare, immagina un’altra casa che ancora non conosci e...” sospirò, arrossendo lievemente. “Immagina me, Yuri. Qualsiasi cosa accada da ora in avanti, qualsiasi cosa gli altri possano dirti o farti, ci sarò io accanto a te. Lascia che avvolga il tuo cuore col mio e, déi, smettila di pensare che io sia qualcuno con cui doverti sentire a disagio.” gli disse, portandogli poi una mano al viso, costringendolo ancora a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sarò io la tua famiglia, piccolo. Per sempre.”</p><p>Yuri si morse un labbro, e il più grande poté vederlo ancora una volta sull’orlo delle lacrime.</p><p>Ma in quel momento gli dispiaceva di meno, perché sapeva che avrebbe capito, perché sapeva che non si aspettava una frase del genere, perché a conti fatti nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato davvero cosa fosse una famiglia.</p><p>Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, come se in effetti non ci fosse bisogno di aggiungere altro; rimanevano abbracciati sul bagnasciuga, Yuya lo stringeva, e cercava solo in quell’abbraccio di fargli sentire tutto il calore che nella sua vita era sempre mancato.</p><p>“Yuya?” si sentì chiamare dopo diversi minuti, il tono di voce di Yuri roco, incerto. “Grazie.” disse solo.</p><p>Takaki sorrise, accarezzandogli i capelli.</p><p>“Non mi devi ringraziare, Yu.” mormorò. “È quello che devo fare, perché ti amo.”</p><p>Sapeva che non si sarebbe risolto tutto in quel modo, che c’erano ancora muri da abbattere per insegnare a Yuri che non era da solo, ma ci avrebbe lavorato sodo fino a che anche l’ultimo non fosse caduto, e allora si sarebbe goduto la completezza della propria felicità insieme a lui.</p><p>Del resto, per provarci aveva tutto il resto della sua vita. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>